The Day Ginny Went Missing
by dinerdashgirl
Summary: Ginny Potter goes out on day, and get's taken by...


Ginny Potter woke up on a Tuesday morning, not wanting to get up at all. She looked over to her right to see the space where her husband sould be, empty. She slowing sat up and got out of bed. She slipped on her robe and walked down the stairs. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, only to see her husband, Harry Potter, right in front of her.

"Oh, good morning Gin." He gave her a kiss on the lips. "I was just about to go wake you." Harry had prepared their breakfast for them. They sat and ate in silence. Harry read the 'Daily Profit'. When Ginny was done, she got up and turned to put her dishes in the sink. "What are you planning on doing today?" Harry asked her. Ginny used to play on the Holly Head Harpies Quittuch team, but had to quit once she turned the age of 30.

"I was planning on going to Daigon Ally." Harry looked up at her. "Ginny, I don't want you going there alone."

"Harry-"

"No, Ginny," He stood up in front of her. "After all the murders and missing people, I don't want you anywhere near that place!"

"Harry, onhonestly, I'll be fine! You're just like my mother! She doesn't think I can take care of myself!"

"I do think you can take care of yourself," He place his mouth right under her ear, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just don't want anything to happen to you…"

"Harry, like I said. I'll be fine."

Harry looked at her face. Her face. The face he loves so much. The face of the girl he can't bare to lose. That beatiful face of his Ginny…

"O…k…I'll let you go, but I'm not happy about it."

"I'll be fine, I'll call you once I get home."

"You better call me the second you get home." He placed his lips on her once more. "I'd better be off, I'll be late for work.

Once Harry was gone, Ginny got ready to go to Daigon Ally.

Ginny walked down straights of Diagon Ally. When all of a sudden, she was stund and dragged into a dark ally way.

~O~O~O~O~

Harry Potter was inside his office at the Ministry, working on a paper that needed to be done by the next day. when a lady with big and puffy brown hair comes running in. He looked up and put down his pencial. "Herimone, whats wrong?"

"Harry! It's Ginny!"

That got Harry's attention. He jumped up from his chair, almost knocking over a pile of papers. "What? What's Wrong!"

"She's gone missing!"

Harry felt himself slowing flowing to the floor and slipping into darkness.

~O~O~O~O~

"…Harry! Harry! Harry get up!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His face was covered with brown hair. "Herimone, what happen?"

"You passed out, once I told you-"

"GINNY!" Harry jumped up, and run past Herimone and out his office door. He went running down the hallway to Ron Weasley's office. "Ron!"

"Harry? What's wron-"

"Ginny! She missing! We need to find her!"

"WHAT!" Ron jumped up, but he knocked all his papers off his desk, not caring. "Let's go!"

Harry and Ron didn't know the first place to start. "Um…we could try…I got nothing."

"Oh, Ron! We have to find her!" Ginny, his Ginny. And without her, Harry couldn't live.

They tried Hogwarts, the Weasley's, Glimmard Place…

(At Glimard Place)

Ron opens front door. "GINNY!"

"Ron, she's not here."

_**From upstairs, Kreacter.**_

"GINNY!" The sound scares him so bad, he dropped his broom he was using to clean. "What in the world was that?" Then he heard his mastor, Harry Potter. "Ron, she's not here."

Whos not here? That Ginny girl? Ginny…sounds flamorure…GINNY WEASLEY! That's it! Or if the rumors were true, Ginny Potter now.

He thought about disapperating to go get her. But why couldn't Harry just do that? Was it because, he couldn't disapperate there cause it was an enchanted room, if so, I can go get her, cause house elfs can disapperate just about anywhere.

Ok, I'm going to go get her, and take her home to mastor Harry. 'POOF!' And he was gone.

~O~O~O~O~

Ginny laid on the dirty floor, chained, in a basement, or what looked like a basement. She'd been knocked out for a while, and didn't know where she was.

Why didn't I listen to Harry, she thought, he's always right, why was I so stupid!

The chains on Ginny's hands were cutting into her skin, causing it to bleed. And there was a gag in her mouth so she couldn't talk.

She heard foot steps wlaking downstairs, coming closer to her. She saw a girl come into view, but who? Dark hair…short…was it…no…it couldn't be…Cho Chang!

"Oh, hello Ginny. I'm glad you're finally awake. I've been waiting forever." Cho slowly bent down and took the gag out of Ginny's mouth. Ginny was about to scream for help, but Cho lifted up her wand and yelled curico!

Ginny was hit with a horrible pain! "AHHH!" She yelled. Cho chuckled.

"Your little Harry can't save you now…" And she kept curicing her, till Ginny was crying and couldn't feel her body anymore.

Cho laughed. "I was ment to fall in love with Harry. NOT YOU! Cho Potter! NOT GINNY POTTER! So now you are going to pay…" Cho bent down and put the gag back in her mouth and went back up the stairs.

Ginny just layed there and cryed out of pain. The she heard a loud 'POOF!' She looked up. A house elf? No, not just any house elf. It was Kreatcher.

"Oh, Ginny, yes, mastor Harry is very worried about you, so I came to get you, for mastor Harry."

He 'POP' ed the chains off her hands, and she ripped the gag out of her mouth.

They heard Cho's foot steps running down the stairs. Kreatcher grabbed Ginny hand and they disapperated to the Weasley's house. Cho saw them just before they left. "NOO!" But they were gone.

~O~O~O~O~

Harry and Ron were hopeless. Harry informed everyone that his love was missing and to look for her. They finally went to the Burrow to inform the Weasley family.

At about 6 that afternoon, the whole Weasley family was at the Burrow, thinking of places to find Ginny. When all of a sudden Herimone jumped up and run to the window.

"Who's that? Walking to the house?" Harry jumped up and run to the window, and he saw her, he saw her flaming red hair and a…house elf? Keatcher! "IT'S GINNY!" Herimone yelled.

The whole Weasley family, Mrs. Weasley in the front, run outside.

When Ginny saw her family running towards her, she let go of Keatchers hand and run towards her mom. "Oh Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said when she hugged her. Ginny hugged everyone.

Harry was the last one to walk out of the house. He let her say hi to her family first. When Ginny had hugged everyone, she wondered, Where's Harry? Then she saw him. In the back. She pushed past everyone, jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. They kissed what seems like hours, until someone cleared their throat, Ron.

"I'm so sorry Harry-"

"Shh, it's all right, I'm just glad you're okay!"


End file.
